Carmine and Luna
by Mangalover2000
Summary: Best scribe in Englente: Luna The crowned prince: Carmine When the annual ball is announced, Carmine personally invites Luna to the ball, on behalf of the queen, Marine. At that time, romance is out of the league. Then, there's the evil Ellie, trying to crush Englente by forming an alliance with Reomma. How will Luna help Prince Carmine defeat her? How will they fall in love? R
1. The ball is in two weeks!

**Carmine and Luna: a story of a different Cinderella**

"You're sick, sick as all the

Secrets that you deny

Sins are skeletons, so very hard to hide"

Reclusion sung by Anberlin

**Chapter 1: The ball is in two weeks!**

"Luna!" Stepmother cried enthusiastically. "Luna, come here!" I ran out of the scribes' room.

"Yes, stepmother?" I wiped the ink from the brush off my hands. Being a scribe's daughter and apprentice means constant writing and practicing. I walked out of my study-full of books, paper, and paint.

"Luna, we have a special guest!" Stepmother cried. I walked towards mother, seeing a young boy standing beside her. "Meet Prince Carmine." I stared, unable to believe that the Prince of Englente is here in our house!

"Uh, um…" I glanced at stepmother, who's begging me to curtsey. I couldn't disobey stepmother, but I don't want to curtsey. I did anyway; it was more like a bow. "Welcome, Prince Carmine. Do you need anything?" Stepmother glared.

"Oh Luna! Don't address the prince like any other customer!" Unconsciously I shot back.

"He is a customer! He's a human too!" Stepmother's eyes widened. I bowed and started retreating.

"Wait." Another boy behind Prince Carmine stepped up. "We have not taken the comment to offense. I'm Alexander, Sir Carmine's personal guard and butler." I stopped my tracks and turned.

"Welcome, Sir Alexander." I said, and bowed, glancing at stepmother's disgusted face. I ignored it. Stepmother always had a strict temper. She always favors my big sisters. My mother died when I was born. Father died soon after he remarried. I'm the only one making the money for the house. Scribes are pretty rich.

"Prince Carmine, you should wait and meet my other daughters…" Stepmother, started.

"No, like I said, before, I want to meet Luna."

"That's me." I said.

"Oh, uh, I see." Stepmother looked disheartened. That's the reason why she called me – because the crowned prince told her to. "Um, Luna, go ahead."

I guided Prince Carmine into the scribe's room. "Do you need to write a letter to someone…?" I asked. I thought all princes received education.

"Oh, no." the prince replied. "I came here personally to discuss a matter. Please don't tell anyone, even your stepmother, alright?" I slowly nodded yes.

"Her majesty wishes for me to personally invite you to the ball that will be in two weeks." Prince Carmine continued, "And so I am here. Alexander, please give her the invitation letter." Alexander, the cyborg, gave me a white envelope with and pink ribbon around it, for decoration.

"Why me, sire?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Apparently, her majesty and your father had some connections. Since he died, he's only pure blood relative is you. After he remarried, he had no child with your stepmother; therefore you are the only one." I nodded, waiting for him to move on. "Her majesty have a reason for this invitation, however, I cannot say for sure what the reason is. I assume she wanted to talk to you, and I know you are a very well-known scribe. If you haven't noticed, you were called the "young knowledge goddess" by some people."

"I didn't know that, sire." I tried being as polite as I can. "I'm afraid I can't attend unless my stepsister and my stepmother attend. They do not like it when I'm out of their sight."

"Why is that? I shall inform then directly." Prince Carmine started his thought, but I cut him short. I know it's rude, but I didn't want him to finish that thought.

"I cannot disobey my stepmother." I said abruptly, and then more gently, I asked, "What kind of ball is this, sire?"

"This is a ball for commoners." Prince Carmine explained. "To tell you the truth, I needn't come here personally for this invitation, because all commoners, everyone older than 14, can attend. I'm surprised…you haven't heard of the annual ball? You're already 16"

"I heard of it, however I was never there. Besides you've probably been there for the past whole 18 years of your life." I said. "The date changed this year verses last year, sire." Prince Carmine smirked.

"Make sense." I caught him glance at Alexander, but I'm pretty sure he noticed that I did. "Alexander is going to personally invite your stepmother and sisters."

"Thank you very much." I bowed. Prince Carmine was silent for a moment.

"You act very much like a boy." He finally broke the silence with something pretty rude. I smiled yet narrowing my eyes.

"Just because you are the crowned prince, Prince Carmine, does not mean I have to treat you all that special." I countered, furious. "I can bow or curtsey. There is not rule saying that all woman must curtsey, not that I remember, sire." I waited a bit before I added 'sire' so what I said could take effect. Prince Carmine seemed taken aback much to my pleasure.

"I'm sorry I angered you." He said, still shaken. I sarcastically smiled.

"Oh, don't worry, my dear, dear prince." I mocked. "No one will ever not forgive you! On which day was the ball again?"

"In exactly two weeks from now, at 4:00 pm – midnight." Carmine nodded. "You're definitely going to come, right? If you don't, mother will kill me for sure." I sighed. After all this talking, I knew his objective: not get scolded by her majesty, Marine. "Not to mention, I think his highness won't be happy with me not completely a task either." Carmine added. Yep, his majesty, Zeth, is definitely to be afraid of.

"I don't know." I replied, just wanting to "torture" the poor prince a little more. "I mean, stepmother and stepsisters is the big obstacle here. Hey, it's best if you don't tell stepmother for now and just get a person to pick me up. If you tell her now, I know what she's gonna do. She's going to lock me up or hide me."

"Why?" Carmine eyed me.

"Because I'm hated in this family. I'm not even considered my stepmothers' daughter, even though I am." I replied frankly. "Stepmother would definitely not let me out to the ball. That's another reason why…I haven't attended this ball even though I'm 16." Carmine was silent a moment, so I broke the silence. "Crowed prince, are you ready to leave? I'll escort you to the door, if you want." Carmine laughed.

"You're in such a hurry for me to leave?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows innocently.

"Since you were silent, I thought you wanted to leave, sire." I said. "Please excuse my rudeness sire." I regained my politeness, since the Prince wasn't mean anymore.

"Ah, no, it's alright." He laughed. I smiled, since he's laughing. It was a heartwarming laugh, I admitted shamefully. He laugh was clear, and you can…feel it. You can feel his laugh. Sadly, that didn't last long at all. "Alright, alright…I'll leave. There's nothing I have to say more. Wait, Alexander." Alexander appeared in a flash, like a ninja.

"I told Coal that she can come to the ball if she wants." Alexander said. Coal is my stepmother's name, I noticed. "Don't worry; I didn't say anything about picking Luna up. Luna, you'll have no worries about your stepmother stopping you."

"Good." Carmine turned towards the door. "Well, my escort, show me the way." He turned his head and smiled. I walked him to the door.

"Thank you for personally visiting us, sire Carmine." I almost bowed again, but seeing Stepmother right beside me all of the sudden, I curtsied. In the end, it was a half bow half curtsy again. "Visit anytime. You are always welcome." Stepmother jumped in immediately.

"You're leaving sire?! Already?" She said in a squeaky voice that I hated. "After you personally invited me…how sad must you leave. You should wait and meet my two daughters Marline and Tsarina! You invited the two of them too, after all." Carmine had surely noticed that she didn't include my name in the list of "daughters" she provided him.

"Isn't Luna your daughter too?" He asked. I really wished he'd just shut his mouth and leave right now.

"Oh…she's not mine." Stepmother said. Which was half true, half false, but Carmine's eyes widened. "She just wanted to live with me. I'm more like her owner than her mother."

"Slavery is not permitted in Englente." Carmine said firmly.

"Oh! Well…she's _like_ my daughter." Stepmother defended. "I raise her like any daughter!" I rolled my eyes, then suddenly hoping that no one saw that.

"I'll be in the scribes room…uh, stepmother." I smiled. "Prince Carmine has…assigned duties for me." Stepmother glared at me real hard.

"Then go do it, you impudent fool!" She screeched. "He assigned you a task, so why are you standing here?! How much money is offered?" She asked. Yes, money is all she can think of.

"I offered her two hundred gosiles." Carmine cut in. "Is there a problem? All she had to do is send a letter I told her to write."

"Oh…really?" Stepmother blushed, realizing that the prince is still in front of her. "Well, two hundred gosiles is quite a lot of money." Yeah, I'm surprised too. I thought. With two hundred gosiles, you can buy a whole bookshelf. "I thought you knew how to write?"

"Yeah, I do." Carmine replied sheepishly. "But I wanted her to write it. I just wanted to test the 'greatest scribe in Englente'. She's really skilled."

"Oh…well, thank you." When Carmine turned to leave, stepmother tried to stop him again. "Wait…" However Alexander stood in front of her.

"We'll be leaving now, thank you." That was an order from the personal assistant of the prince, which represented the prince himself. Stepmother can say nothing more.

Now, I went into my scribes' room so I won't hear stepmothers' yelling and curses. All I have to do now is waiting for the day of the ball. You might think I should get my dress ready, but no. I'm wearing my dirty inked clothes right into the ballroom. I'm a scribe after all, I need no fancy dress.


	2. A scribe at the ball

**Carmine and Luna: a story of a different Cinderella**

"You're sick, sick as all the

Secrets that you deny

Sins are skeletons, so very hard to hide"

Reclusion sung by Anberlin

**Chapter 2: A scribe at the ball**

I looked at the clock. Yes, it's 10 minutes before the ball. I haven't done anything to my appearance. I wore my dirty inked shirt and cargo pants, and had my hair tied up sloppily in a bun. I just know what the Queen will say. Probably along the lines of "Who is this girl? Are you really the daughter of Frances D. Kamikaze?" and I would reply, "Yes, I am the biological daughter of Frances D. Kamikaze, Luna." I smiled. I almost knew what the queen will say after that. "Okay, I am done talking to you. You may go now." Something along that line, and afterwards, I'll leave the ballroom.

"Luna, you're going to stay home." As expected, stepmother told me. She was wearing an extremely sparkly gown, which made my eyes hurt. I can't believe she's going to wear that to the ball. My stepsisters, Marline and Tsarina, are wearing pink sparkly gowns as well. I can't believe that family loves sparkly things.

"Sure, I know." I said. I won't say anymore until someone knocks on the door telling me to come too.

"Is anyone home?" Speak of the devil. That's definitely Alexander's voice. I heard my stepmother murmur in happiness. "I'm here to fetch Luna R. Kamikaze. Prince Carmine wanted her to come as well; therefore we prepared a special ride for her. Since I'm guessing you already ordered a ride, I brought a carriage for only one person. Luna and you folks won't be in the same carriage, my apologies." Nice, I love you, Alexander, or whoever came up with that plan.

"Luna!" Alexander says louder. "Please come!" I stepped out of my scribe's room.

"What?" I replied, pretending to be dumb. Alexander saw through that, but stepmother certainly bought it.

"You are invited to the ball…" He stopped talking when he saw my clothing. "And as expected. Come, miss." He guided me to the carriage, leaving my stunned stepmother and stepsisters behind.

In the carriage, Alexander was speechless, or so it seems, when he stared at my messy clothing. I sighed. "Stop staring with those disgusted eyes. You think I can seriously afford a dress or anything like that? Plus, if stepmother found out about me planning this…she'll kill me."

"Are you scared of her?" He asks.

"No," I replied. "She definitely has authority over me, so if she wanted to throw me out of the house, she can. I don't mind if she did that, since I can live by myself as the best scribe in Englente…however, what I can't leave behind was my fathers' scribe room.

"My father lived his whole life trying to build that house that shed, that valuable room full of calligraphy, words, books. His handwriting cannot be compared to mine, it as beautiful as the flowers in spring. He lived his whole life writing, practicing in that room. The scribes' room is a valuable room. And me, his daughter, I knew. I've lived with him far longer than stepmother. I know the value. She doesn't.

"Knowing her, the money greedy woman, she'll definitely sell my father's drawings and words. That's the only reason I'm putting up with that wrenched woman. One day, I swear, I'll take all my father's words and move out of that foul house. I'll definitely live on my own." While I spoke, Alexander just listened. I had no way of knowing if he was listening, but I didn't care.

"It sounds like you have a hard life, miss." Alexander said. "If you win the special contest today, you can live in the palace. You may carry all of your father's valuables into the palace, where is cannot be scathed." I sat up.

"What?" I asked.

"Today, Prince Carmine requested a special contest for himself." Alexander explained. "His majesty wanted Prince Carmine to fine a fiancé, or at least have someone he likes. For years now, Prince Carmine had never laid his eyes on any girl. Last time, there was a ball held for only countesses and rich daughters. He didn't find anyone noteworthy. Desperately, his majesty used to annual ball for the wife-picking. However, to even be considered, you must pass a contest.

"Just because you win the contest, doesn't mean that Prince Carmine will like you. It just means that you are a noteworthy woman. If you win the contest, Miss Luna, you can move your fathers' valuables into the palace, in a special room provided for you. The prize of the contest is being able to stay in the palace."

"But if Prince Carmine doesn't like me, it's not like I can stay forever." I laughed. "It's useless! I'm filthy, Alexander, I'm filthier than you think."

"I'm not Alexander, I beg your pardon." I stared. "Geez, I disguised as Alexander to come get you myself. Her majesty helped me trick his highness. If I get caught, I'm dead."

"Prince Carmine?!"

"Bingo. I'll have to punish you later for being so rude." Prince Carmine smiled. "Hey, I have skills, right? No one recognized me! I even spoke like how Alexander spoke. Ah, I'm such a genius!"

"Not so much a genius for saying that out loud." The carriage suddenly stopped. I looked behind him. His highness was right behind Prince Carmine, and dangling from his hands is poor Alexander.

"My son, what is the meaning of this?" King Zeth's voice boomed. Prince Carmine stiffened.

"Uh, er, um…" He started stuttering. He's going to mess up real bad if he keeps going, so I took over.

"Your highness," I got out and bowed. Since I'm wearing pants, I might as well bow. "Two weeks ago, Prince Carmine personally invited me to the ball, under Queen Marine's orders. I'm Luna Rosa Kamikaze, biological daughter of Great Scribe Frances D. Kamikaze, at your service." King Zeth stared, though a big, and smiled.

"So you're the special guest my wife was talking about." King Zeth smiled. His smile was warm, like Prince Carmine's. "So you're a boy? I've always thought Frances had a daughter." I smiled.

"I am a girl, sire." King Zeth raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry about my attire; I do not have the finance to dress myself appropriately. Please excuse my rudeness." Phew, I managed to get Carmine out of trouble.

That's no good!" King Zeth put Alexander down and ordered a maid to go and find clothing for me. The maid nodded towards me, and I followed her. I could still hear them talking as I walked into the gate to the castle.

"Yes, I wanted to personally invite her." Prince Carmine added. "I'm sorry, your majesty, I had tried to sneak away from you…"

"Oh no, it's okay!" King Zeth laughed. "Now that I know you are personally inviting a lady!"

"Please don't misunderstand, father!" Soon, I cannot hear them longer. I focused on where I was. I'm in a hall, with the walls painted golden, and pictures of different kings in frames. There were giant crystal lights on the ceiling, and little candles on the sides of the walls. There were also pots of flowers along the walls. It's beautiful. After numerous twists and turns, we made it to a room with the sign "guest dressing room"

"Here, mistress." The maid with brown hair in a long braid bowed and opened the door. I was stunned. There were millions of dresses of all colors, including the sparkly ones that my stepmother and stepsister's wore. There were also the more dim colored ones, and many are white, pink, purple, black, or velvet. I like the back ones the best, but don't mistake me; I'm not a Goth of any kind.

"Where the most simple black dress you have here that costs the least?" I asked. I'm clumsy, and if I ruin a dress and had to pay for it, I must make sure I can afford it.

"Are you sure mistress? The most simple and cheapest one is this one." It doesn't look at all simple to me. It had one single strap on my right shoulder and none on the other side. On that one strap, was a black flower. There was a black somewhat shiny belt on my waist, and it gets wavier and wavier as the black fabric stretches down to my toes.

"Are these dresses all my size?!" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Oh no mistress, we have dresses of all sizes. This is the simplest dress, and it fits you." She bowed. "It was pure luck." She lied. I can tell by the way she talked. Maids aren't used to lying and when it comes to distinguishing them, I'm the best. Queen Marine went too far for me.

"Well, that's good." I fake sighed in relief, not wanting the poor maid to be in trouble merely because of me. "I like this one, how much does this cost?"

"I am not permitted to tell you that, I'm sorry, mistress." The maid bowed again. I just noticed why is it that I must curtsy when maids bow? I am starting to be jealous of a maid!

"That's…okay." I said. So that means I don't have to pay for it. That's good.

"Mistress, you must now apply make-up." The maid said as another woman entered the room with a gigantic make-up box. I've never worn make-up, and this is a perfect chance.

"Thank you very much." I said, and smiled, slightly lowering my head to show respect. I was put in a chair and ordered to close my eyes. The brush tickled at my face, and I feel someone doing my hair at the same time. Soon, I was told to open my eyes.

"It's done now, mistress. Please open your eyes." I stared at the person in the mirror. Who the heck is that?! She's so pretty. It took me less than a second to realize it was me. I had tints of black with purple on my eyes, which they called eye shadow, my eyelashes got super long, I wonder how they did that, my lips was more pink, I'm just glad they didn't use bloody red lipstick, and my cheeks were more…pink and full.

"I look like a witch." I said, observing. "What is this stuff on my eye? It's extremely ticklish. And what's this? My eyelashes feel like they're stuck together."

"It's make-up, mistress." The maid briefly said, "Please restrain yourself from touching your face during the ball."

"Okay." I said, though it's extremely itchy. I knew, from here on out, it's the battlefield. I'll definitely win that contest or whatever, so that my father's valuables won't be destroyed.


	3. Luna in the ballroom

**Carmine and Luna: a story of a different Cinderella**

"You're sick, sick as all the

Secrets that you deny

Sins are skeletons, so very hard to hide"

Reclusion sung by Anberlin

**Chapter 3: Luna in the ballroom.**

I stepped into the dance room. People all wore jewelry and dresses that must have cost at least 30 gosiles. Looking at myself in my mind's eye, I'm the most boring person here. Well, that's my goal anyway.

"Interesting dress, milady." Alexander said behind me. I turned. He had distinguished me rather fast. I lowered my head and smiled. He was wearing a suit, and he was rather handsome.

"Thank you, although 'interesting' wasn't my intention." I laughed. "You look quite handsome in your suit too."

"Even if it's for butlers?" Alexander raises his eyebrows. I blinked.

"It's for butlers?" I asked. There's no way such a pretty suit could be for butlers!

"Yes it is." Alexander replied. "You don't have much knowledge on this stuff, do you?" I shook my head, but added defiantly.

"Hey! I'm only a scribe!" I pouted. "Of course I don't know things like…royal clothing!"

"I'm so sorry to offend you, miss." There was a slight barely detectable sarcasm in this voice. Man, a personal butler he is, he's so respectful yet disrespectful! I'll definitely get him back…by winning the contest! In his face!

"Oh no, I wasn't offended." I smiled back, trying to 'sparkle' like all those other ladies. "Alexander, you're always like this, so generous, so handsome." Yep, that was totally mockery.

"Why, thank you, miss." He smiled back. "So, do you know anyone here in this ballroom?" I looked around.

"Not especially…except stepmother and the stepsisters, perhaps." I chuckled. "But I will not be approaching them! I hope to meet new people here, sire."

"That's good news." Alexander said, kinder. I knew he couldn't keep mocking me if I said I would try harder. "Of course, you should try you very best, as these women…they are aggressive." Okay, he just mocked me again! I can't believe this guy. I love these kinds of quarrels; they're like a chess game.

"You guys, just stop bickering." A voice sounded behind me. "I feel like I'm dying in this stupid suit! Someone help me…" I turned, and saw Prince Carmine, right there, in the most decorated outfit ever. It was blue, with some gold, and silver. His hair was perfect, and his eyes seem clearer. I have to admit; even I am stunned by his charm. However, unlike the other girls, I don't buy that charm. Just making one person look good doesn't mean he's nice, like Alexander. Alexander fooled me one second, but he immediately betrayed trust the moment he mocked me.

"Oh no, sire! We are absolutely not bickering!" I stretched the word 'not'. "And also, my dear Prince, your charm alone can capture the hearts of many women." I raised my eyebrows, staring at the girls glancing at him. "I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable talking to the handsome boy that attracts so much attention. I shall take my leave, sire." I smiled, did my best curtsy, tried to stop myself from glaring at the girls around me, and left for the food stand. Yes, the food is what I truly wanted.

I picked up a strawberry and took a bite. It was the sweetest strawberry I've ever had. "Yes, I definitely came for the food!" I said to myself, not knowing that Queen Marine was behind me.

"You certainly did!" She laughed. I spun around. "Just like your father, Frances loved food. I can't help but laugh at his potbelly every time I see him! You, however, took traits of your mother…no matter how much your mother ate, she's always so skinny! Such an intelligent girl she was…always using that calculating brain of hers…"

"Queen Marine!" I squeaked. "My apologies, your majesty! I mean not to be rude…" Queen Marine laughed again. She was truly beautiful, wearing all kinds of accessories on her head and dress. She wore a white and gold bell dress that went to the ground.

"Worry not, my dear." She smiled. "Why are you being so formal? Geez, your father and I've known each other like…forever!" I was shocked by the queen's informal words. "It's okay, as long as no one catches me talking to you so vulgarly, it'll be fine." In the corner of our eyes, we saw girls approaching.

"Well, ladies…what do you need?" Queen Marine asks them. They started fidgeting…how girly.

"Um, well, it's about the contest." One of them squeaked. "When is it going to start?"

"Oh, very soon, ladies." Queen Marine replied. "Why in such a hurry, may I ask?"

"Well, Martha can't stay for very long." The girl said, pointing at a girl, who's blushing. "However she wants to be a noteworthy one." Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. Oh well, I only care about my father's possessions. As long as I don't have to live with the witch, I'll do absolutely anything. I picked up a slice of apple.

"You're going to get fat." Prince Carmine said, somehow magically appearing beside me. "Thanks for leaving me, by the way. Those girls almost killed me. If you were by me, I could at least come up with some excuse." He sighed. "So quick to escape, aren't you?" I could almost feel his inner eye glaring at me. I looked up and smiled.

"My, that wasn't my intention!" I said, looking up at him with sarcastic innocent eyes. I can almost feel him scowl. "I was really…tempted by the fruit!" I held up my half bitten apple slice. "It's really good, sire! I've never had such sweet food in my life." Now, that was true. I took another bite.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it." He said.

"Oh, son!" Queen Marine approached again. "The girls would like to start the contest now. Do you think it's time?" Prince Carmine sighed. "Don't sigh, my dear. All of us royalties have to go through this."

"Yes, mother." He replied, deflated of energy already.

"What exactly do you get from winning the contest?" I asked. "Just stay in the palace? Then what?"

"You get to be noteworthy as queen." Prince Carmine turned around and answered. "By the way, you're dress…it's very different from the others. It looks good on you." I can't tell if he meant that or not. So I just smiled.

"Thank you, sire." He turned around.

"Good luck on the contest, for your father's possessions. I'll be the judge, so I'm watching your performance." He said without looking. Looks like I'm going to be watched. That's a disadvantage, because if I make a single mistake, I'll be out of the game.

The Prince got onto the podium and took a breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's now time for the grand concert!" He said. All the girls hushed, and whispered excitedly to one another. Queen Marine was already gone, so I'm standing alone, chewing on another slice of apple. "We will announce the prizes and the rules soon. First of all, let's meet our guests and judges!"

Queen Marine, King Zeth, Alexander, and a bunch of other people got on the stage. Girls clapped, squeaking in happiness.

"Queen Marine, Queen of Englente, King Zeth, King of Englente, will be viewing this contest. Alexander, my personal assistant, will also be helping us distinguish winners. Nina, my younger sibling" He nodded towards a young girl with a pink laced dress sitting standing with a serious face beside Alexander. "And along with Scarlet, Catalina, Kiel, Sharon, Cammie, Ressa, and Amanda, who will also be judges." They all nodded as their names were mentioned.

"I, Crowned Prince Carmine, will also be seeing your performance, and I will be the one to choose the winner." The girls all make these squeaky noises again. I heaved a sigh. Just hurry it up, I'm tired of waiting. As if Prince Carmine got my message, he said, "Okay, let's start the contest."

"First, there are some rules. Each event has different rules. Anyone who cheats will be disqualified. There are three parts of elimination, and then there is one grand contest. The first contest, is called the contest of inner beauty."


	4. This horrible smile!

**Carmine and Luna: a story of a different Cinderella**

"You're sick, sick as all the

Secrets that you deny

Sins are skeletons, so very hard to hide"

Reclusion sung by Anberlin

**Chapter 4: Your inner beauty is beyond compare**

"Oh, this one sounds interesting! I'm the prettiest, definitely!" I heard some whisper to their companion. "Look that ugly mole no your ear!" The companion replied, and the bickering continues. That's why I don't like these girls, but boys easily give in to their flirting. They're trying to act like court ladies, and utterly failing, I feel.

"Inner beauty is a test not for your outer appearance, but the beauty of your heart. For this test, we'll test you differently. You may go back to your previous conversation, right now; we'll just be observing all of you. We want you to act like you usually do. Thank you. The Inner Beauty contest's rules will be announced soon, afterwards, will be the real contest." With that, Prince Carmine stepped off the stage.

"Are you serious?" I said to myself and resumed eating. I will not leave this food stand until I finish everything, if I can. I tried varies foods, from grapes to salad. I could feel the girl's around being extra flirty, trying to be beautiful. It's too noticeable though; I'm starting to get annoyed just hearing their voices. "Ugh, I wanna get outta here…" That was very vulgar talk, but who cares.

"What a tongue." The magical voice sounded behind me again. I sighed and turned.

"Who are you, sire? A stalker?" I raised my eyebrows, and then laughed. Prince Carmine's expression was definitely laughable. After all, perhaps I may be the first girl to call him a stalker. "Well, if it isn't you, my prince." I stretched the word 'you'. I have no idea why I like teasing the Prince so much, he's probably going to get me back later. Oh well, what's he going to do me, I wonder? My life have been so boring, I wanted some…action.

"Stalker? You aren't very nice, are you?" Prince Carmine said, laughing. "I won't take it to heart. Yes indeed, remember, I'm watching you." I stared.

"Do what you want, sire." I replied. "All I'm going to do is eat until I can eat no more." I nodded, eyeing him. "There's really not much interesting to see."

"Well, you're very truthful." Prince Carmine commented. I shrugged. "That's a good thing."

"Not all the time, sire." I sighed. "I pick a lot fights many times." I grinned. "Well, people always know that Luna the Undefeatable would win anyway."

"What kind of fight?" Prince Carmine raised his eyebrows.

"Chess, board games," I said, "Mouth fights, or anything to do with my brain." I rolled my eyes. "Not the physical ones that you were probably thinking."

"Ah, if you were to be the Unbeatable in physical sword fights, then what will I be called?" Prince Carmine laughed again. I hated his laugh. It feels very…float-y, as you might call it. It makes my heart beat faster just a little bit. I'm sure the other girls would have been fainting by now. Lucky I'm not so tractable.

"Yes, Prince Carmine, the best swordsman ever." I said with obvious false sweetness. "I love you and your skills so much!" I squeaked and then rolled my eyes. "Isn't that what you wanna hear? Okay, you heard it, _sire_, so please let me eat in peace now." I picked up a grape and popped it in my mouth. Again, it was sugar sweet. I smiled a tiny bit, picking up another grape.

"You can be beautiful when you smile." Prince Carmine sounded beside me. "You should smile more often." I sighed.

"Unlike you guys who must smile every day to show respect, I smile simply because I wanted to." I said. "They're not fake, unlike your smile." I glared. "There's a huge difference between a fake smile and a real smile. People may call you handsome, Prince Carmine, but I don't think your fake smile is. I'll consider if you're _handsome_ or not after you truly smiled to me."

"Wow, you sure read deep." Prince Carmine was about to laugh once more before I glared at him once more.

"Don't laugh if you don't think it's funny, because it'll be a fake laugh." My face showed no emotion, but inside, I was thinking. How ironic this is, even though I knew it was a fake laugh he laughed many times before, my heart still trembled a bit. This sucks, I absolutely HATE that guy! In the corner of my eye, I saw Prince Carmine snicker, and left, joining other girls. I sighed. I will never understand that person. Then I thought for a moment, when was the contest going to start anyway? It's taking a long time.

**Guys, sorry it's such a short chapter and it took SUCH a long time for an update. I'll do better next time! I'm sorry! **


End file.
